User talk:Gondracorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pearl Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daland (Talk) 22:09, 21 December 2012 Nevertheless. Hello and i noticed you seems to be mad about me. Thanks to a fellow contributor PellChilli (You can't edit even if your registered users. And if you created account about 1-2 days ago, you have to wait the 4th day before you can edit registered users only pages) Do you know what this means? I wasn't the one ruining it. If you wish to make a suggestion. Go to Your Ideas, Suggestions & Feedback create a topic about shadow dragon member of socialpoint will review it. You can make topic after you have registered at Socialpoint Forum of course. As i was saying i didn't NOT vandalise the article. it was an IP user. all i did was revert it because if i didn't. The page will be ruined. After i fixed the history. i also Protected the page so ONLY registered users are allowed to edit the page. And what do you mean by "Someone who doesn't care and watch people have problems laugh"? That is pure evil. I always keep my eyes on the Recent wiki activities. if i missed one then there's a problem on some pages. But some other users might fix it. I never said that i made Shadow Dragon also. Also i wasn't even on chat. it was a "Notice" of who was actively on chat before he/she was gone you can easily see a "Brightened" Avatar. Remember, go to socialpoint forum and post in there. Instead of here since socialpoint member, are not in wiki. They have forum to keep and game to be updated. Check the history http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Dragon?action=history and see this " * 16:55, 28 December 2012‎ Daland (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (3,112 bytes) (+3,073)‎ *(cur | prev) 16:51, 28 December 2012‎ 110.137.46.180 (Talk | block)‎ . . (39 bytes) (-3,898)‎ Yeah.. i reverted due of THAT. You need to know. Admin's never do bad actions. RE: Hey, if i didn't help you or protected the article. The Article would be destroyed anyway & always Today is not the good time since i have to be off the wiki for 2 days, Vacation. So i'll be back after January 1st 2013.Oh and BTW like i said, create the Suggestions to the link i showed you. Your Ideas, Suggestions & FeedbackThis is a way to communicate with the Member's of Socialpoint instead of showing in wiki and nothing interesting will happen. Don't worry, just as long you don't spam or insult you will be fine. Daland (Talk) 08:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Copyright, copyright. You can't. you have to insert your Information at the socialpoint forum, since rarely i don't know if they visit the wiki and see the suggestion's here. But there you can. Try insert some information like their stages, Hatchling, Teen, Adult. and each of them have their own information like how they develop or grow. You can insert short information. Attacks, Habitat. and Picture what it should at least look like. here's an example : http://forums.socialpointgames.com/showthread.php?106473-Obsidian-Dragon You should be able to get few comments at your Topic. Just make sure you insert many information as you can.